Just Another Wolf
by dandeerlion
Summary: Dua belas ekor manusia serigala tinggal satu atap. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila salah satu diantara keduabelas serigala itu ternyata seekor betina? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang adalah musim kawin."Mereka tidak kasihan padaku. Aku tidak mau di jebolin oleh salah satu dari mereka." "Bisakah kau melakukan 'itu' denganku? Aku sangat tersiksa.."
1. Chapter 1

Dua belas ekor manusia serigala tinggal satu atap. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila salah satu diantara keduabelas serigala itu ternyata seekor betina? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang adalah musim kawin.

…

…

…

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan bangun di malam hari karena kehausan. Itu berarti ia harus turun ke lantai satu karena kamarnya yang benomor 8 ada di lantai 2. Ia menguap sepanjang jalan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya, ekornya berayun kekanan dan kekiri dan telinganya bergerak-gerak lucu. Walau manusia serigala sebenarnya tidak memiliki ekor, tapi pengecualian bagi keduabelas anak serigala ini.

"Hai Baek, sedang apa? hoaaamm" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun duduk di meja makan dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku mendadak lapar, aku tidak menemukan daging di kulkas" Jawab Baekhyun malas. Luhan hanya mengangguk paham lalu mengambil air di kulkas. Memang tidak ada daging di kulkas, daging sapi sudah habis untuk makan malam tadi. Wajar saja habis, satu orang makan 11 kilogram daging perhari.

"Aku kembali ke kamar" kata Baekhyun seraya berjalan kekamarnya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari dapur. Luhan mengangguk lagi setelah meneguk air putih yang menyegarkan. Ia melirik ekor baekhyun yang menjuntai kebawah.

"Baek!" seru Luhan

"Hmm?" Baekhyun menoleh setengah sadar akibat rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Ada sesuatu di ekormu, kuharap itu bukan tikus."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengangkat ekornya, dan benar saja ada tikus putih menggantung disana. Baekhyun tersenyum girang dan langsung meraih tikus tak berdosa itu.

"Terimakasih Lu, tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar. Nyam~" Baekhyun melahap tikus itu sekali lahap. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk lagi.

'senang bisa membantu'

Setelah itu Luhan kembali kemar untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat sekolah besok.

…

…

…

Dua belas makhluk jadi-jadian itu sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka ada yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas contohnya Dio dan Xiumin, ada yang menyisir rambut itu Kris dan Tao, ada yang tidur.. oh itu Chen dan Lay, ada yang berkelahi saling gigit dan tarik telinga serta ekor masing-masing jangan ditanya itu Kai dan Sehun, sementara yang lainnya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Menu sarapan hari ini adalah… Daging sapi special!" seru Chanyeol semangat

"Dari kemarin memang itu terus kan menu-nya?" Tanya Kris menatap dua belas piring daging sapi yang biasa saja.

"Hari special!" suara Chanyeol meninggi "Daging ini diberi diskon oleh ahjumma supermarket karena kita langganan beli daging!"

"Wah? Baik sekali ahjumma itu" Dio ikut senang begitupula yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, nanti terlambat" titah Suho dan semuanya pun makan.

Yah.. makan dengan hikmat tanpa sendok, tanpa garpu. Padahal mereka sudah diajarkan untuk makan dengan sopan menggunakan sendok garpu oleh Profesor Sooman. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Profesor yang mengubah bayi manusia menjadi mutant serigala. Itu sebabnya mereka di asuh oleh pria itu, karena bayi yang di ubah oleh pria itu adalah Kris wu dari kanada, Huang ZiTao dari Qingdao, Xi Luhan dari Beijing, Zhang Yixing dari Changsa, dan Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol dari Korea.

Sebut saja mereka anak Lee Sooman, karena mereka berduabelas di culik oleh pria itu sebagai penelitian. Dan wow, penelitiannya berhasil akhirnya bayi-bayi tak berdosa itu berubah jadi setengah manusia setengah serigala.

Hidup 18 tahun mengurus manusia setengah binatang tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Terkadang saat mereka kecil mereka bisa saling makan, untung saja saat itu Sooman di bantu beberapa rekannya mengurus anak-anak itu. Sekarang, disinilah mereka. Karena merasa mereka sudah dewasa, mereka di beri rumah dengan dua belas kamar untuk masing-masing, satu dapur dan empat kamar mandi.

Mereka juga sekolah, mereka juga belajar bagaimana menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Walau terkadang sikap mereka dibilang tidak normal. Mereka benci kucing, mereka menggigit sebagai tanda kasih sayang, mereka makan daging saat pagi siang sore malam, mereka punya ekor dan telinga yang bisa disembunyikan. Jangan heran kalau bulan purnama muncul, rumah ini akan jadi rumah yang isinya duabelas anjing besar berbulu.

"Appa akan kemari nanti sore, bersikaplah semanusia mungkin. Arraseo?" Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho, dia itu sebut saja leader walau Kris sering mengaku leader.

"Katakan padanya kami butuh asupan daging, anaknya ini sering kelaparan kalau malam" kata Baekhyun, Dio dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kalian diet, kalian mau jadi anjing gendut?" Tanya Kai

"Aku serigala Kai-ssi! Bukan anjing!" protes Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja kau seperti anjing kecil bagiku. Lagipula apa bedanya serigala dengan anjing? Masih satu nenek moyang kan? Puppy-ssi?" Kai meledek membuat Baekhyun menyerang Kai, alhasil ruang makan jadi berantakan.

"Yak! Kau menggigit ekorku! Sialan kau Baek!" teriak Kai balas menarik ekor milik Baekhyun

"Rawr!" Baekhyun dan Kai saling serang, Chanyeol dan Kris ikut melerai tapi mereka malah ikutan saling serang.

"Chanyeol kau menginjak ekorku" keluh Sehun dengan muka datar seperti biasa

"Puff, kalian setiap pagi selalu seperti ini." Lay masih meneruskan sarapannya sementara Luhan dan Dio sudah siap-siap pergi kesekolah.

"Rawr! Kai!"

"AKH! JANGAN GIGIT TELINGAKU!"

"MENJAUH DARI EKORKU!"

"Astaga, baru saja aku ingatkan untuk bersikap semanusia mungkin." Keluh Suho

…

…

…

Kris dan Dio sedang duduk di kantin, mereka berdua memperhatikan Kai dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis di counter minuman.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, menggelikan!" keluh Kris. Dio sudah acuh tak acuh menanggapinya.

"Hai Kris! Hai Dio!" sapa Suzy

"Hai cantik!" balas Kris seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya melirik rok mini gadis itu.

'Pletak'

"Nahkan, sekarang siapa yang tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis. Dasar mata keranjang" omel Dio menjitak kepala Kris. Kris hanya cengengesan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Sakit.."

"Rasakan!"

"Dio kau galak sekali!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Err~"

"Jangan menggeram kearahku, aku tidak takut!"

"Sial!"

…

Tidak jauh dari situ Chanyeol, Suho dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Mereka malah memperhatikan murid-murid perempuan yang sedang olahraga. Mata mereka memperhatikan setiap lekukan dari tubuh murid-murid itu.

"Glek~ kenapa mereka memakai baju yang ketat sih." Gerutu Chanyeol masih mupeng melihat dada perempuan yang bergerak-gerak naik turun itu.

"Rasanya.. ekorku mau keluar, aku tidak kuat lagi melihat mereka!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari ke toilet untuk memasukan kembali ekornya.

…

…

…

"Kenapa appa lama sekali…" Dio berguling di lantai kesana kemari. Ia sudah menunggu dari jam empat tapi orang yang mereka panggil Appa tidak kunjung tiba.

"Sudah jam empat lewat lima.." keluh Lay

Tingtong tingtong..

"Anak-anak!" teriak seorang pria dari luar. Dengan suara ricuh mereka langsung membuka pintu. "Hallo anak-anak!" sapanya lagi

"Appa telat lima menit tigapuluh detik." Kata Chen. Yang lainnya masih menatap sang ayah tajam.

"Tadi di jalan macet" Pria itu memberi alibi "Bolehkan appa masuk?"

"….." Hening.. masih di tatap tajam oleh duabelas mata tajam berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Oh ayolah, appa membawa daging sekarang!"

"Yeay!" akhirnya..

…

Setelah memberi makan anak-anak tampan kesayangannya, pria paruh baya itu mulai angkat bicara mengenai tujuannya datang kemari. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia kemari dan memberi mereka uang, tapi sepertinya lebih memilih daging daripada uang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian, ini mengenai mutant yang aku berikan pada kalian."

Mereka menatap si professor itu dengan seksama. Tidak lupa sambil menjilati sisa makan daging barusan.

"Aku tidak sadar kalau kalian sudah dewasa, sudah 18 tahun aku mengurus kalian hingga sebesar ini."

"Ya, kami tahu. Bisa lanjut keintinya?" Kris memang sedikit tidak sopan, tapi itu sudah biasa jadi mereka memakluminya.

"Bagi serigala, saat menginjak usia dewasa mereka akan mencari betina dan mengawininya untuk meneruskan keturunan."

"Kau mau kami mencari betina dan mengawininya? Memberimu cucu begitu?" Tanya Dio. Tentu saja pria itu malah menjitak kepala Dio.

"Bukan begitu, kalian tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri kalian?" Tanya menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Kris angkat bicara

"Besok adalah musim kawin serigala, jadi.. hasrat dan nafsu birahi kalian tidak akan terkontrol selama musim kawin." Jelas Sooman, yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana? Aku bisa menikahi Suzy kan?" Tanya Kris lagi

"Wah! Aku ingin menikahi Taeyeon Noona!" Itu Baekhyun

"Aku ingin menikahi Minah Sunbae!" Itu Dio

"Aku ingin bersama Sandara Noona!" Itu Chanyeol

"Aku ingin menikahi Krystal, dia sexy sekali!" Itu Kai

"Tidak! Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Suara Prof. Sooman meninggi membuat semuanya hening seketika.

"Kalian harus menikahi manusia serigala lainnya, karena manusia serigala itu hidupnya abadi. Werewolf tidak bisa menikahi manusia biasa." Jelasnya

"Jadi.. darimana kami menemukan gadis-gadis serigala itu?" Tanya Kai kecewa

"Hey, dengan Lucy saja. Anjing bibi Jung itu kan betina. Cocok denganmu Kai hahahahaha" Ejek Tao membuat Kai bersedia untuk menyerang kalau tidak ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Saat aku merubah kalian jadi serigala, sepertinya aku keliru. Aku tidak tahu kalau salah satu gen serigala yang aku campur dengan gen kalian itu… adalah betina."

Hening…

.

.

.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari kalian itu betina… jadi.. hmm.."

.

.

.

"Jadi salah satu dari kalian bisa mengawininya." .

.

.

Jadi.. siapa yang betina diantara mereka? Jelas-jelas mereka laki-laki kan? Otomatis mereka serigala jantan kan? Namanya juga keliru, pasti tidak mungkin kalau salah satu diantara mereka betina.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Kris horror. Itu tidak mungkin dirinya, ia tidak mau jadi ibu dari ayah-ayah semacam mereka.

"Tidak mungkin Kris, itu mengerikan." Kata Luhan, kemudian semua menatap Luhan dengan raut Curiga 'Jangan-jangan Luhan betina' "A-apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Dan untuk yang menjadi betina siapapun itu, siapkan dirimu baik-baik" Prof. Sooman menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Horror, ini benar-benar horror. Ini lebih horror dari film horror manapun. Mereka sudah seperti saudara, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak bayi, mana mungkin harus melakukan 'itu' pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus kawin?" Tanya Lay. Oke, ini pertanyaan Jackpot untuk si Profesor.

"Nah!" semua setuju dengan pertanyaan Lay. Sewajib itukah?

"Kalian bisa berbicara seperti ini sekarang, tapi tidak dengan besok. Kalian tidak akan kuat untuk tidak menahan hasrat kalian pada si betina." Jawab membuat semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi.. siapa.. ?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia adalah… Dio"

Hening..

.

.

.

'ZRAASSHH'

Dio memuntahkan air yang sedang ia minum. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Jadi selama ini kejantanannya diragukan?

Dio membulatkan matanya saat semua terdiam menatap dirinya yang tak bersalah sedikit pun. Ia pikir yang memiliki gen betina itu akan Luhan atau Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah cantik dan pesona.

"Appa jangan bercanda, aku laki-laki." Komentar Dio, keringat sudah membasahi keningnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda nak, aku sudah mengetest urin mu berkali-kali. Dan gen yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu.. serigala betina. Maafkan appa nak, appa keliru saat itu."

"Jadi.. siapa yang akan mengawini Dio?" Tanya Chen

"Hey hentikan itu menggelikan, aku tidak mungkin mau dengan kalian!" tolak Dio

"Dio akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Itu tidak mungkin Kai!" Protes Dio

"Sepertinya aku salah mengira Baekhyun dan Luhan ada bibit-bibit betinanya, ternyata Dio yang memang keibuan. Aku yang akan pertama kali menidurinya!" kata Chanyeol

'Duk'

Sesuatu mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Ternyata itu Luhan yang sudah melempar kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Kau salah, yang pertama itu aku!"

"Ba-bahkan Luhan juga…aku harus segera pergi dari sini" batin Dio

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Okesip ini singkat, niatnya mau oneshot tapi gajadi deh biar pada penasaran wakakakak. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul aja pas ngedenger suara ujan(?) langsung deh aku ketik, walau alurnya kecepetan. Padahal sengaja biar kesananya bisa lebih focus keceritanya. Seperti biasa, ff buatan aku bakalan nyerempet-nyerempet mature huahahaha (ketawa nista)

Awalnya mau buat yang sad-sad gitu, yang dio nya sengsara gitu sesuai permintaan si deerlohan, tapi gara-gara bayangin dia (deerlohan) jadinya kaya gini -_-v jadinya humor kan kan kan huffft.

Ini lanjutannya masih rahasia kapan, aku masih mau lanjutin ff yang Hello XXX sama ff 111213 dulu, jadi aku masih butuh pencerahan.

Lanjut apa tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

Nama Dio diubah jadi Kyungsoo untuk kenyamanan.

EXO disini seumuran, jadi tidak ada yang di panggil Hyung, atau Gege.

.

.

WARNING : Bahasa kasar, tidak sesuai EYD dan OOC.

Kalau tidak suka jangan baca oke. Disini pembicaraannya ambigu dan menjurus mesum. Jadi yang tidak paham pura-pura paham saja.

Thanks :D

.

.

Rating : Naik seiring berjalannya waktu..

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi..betinanya adalah…

.

.

"Dia adalah… Kyungsoo"

.

.

Kyungsoo membulak-balikan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia masih shock mendengar pernyataan dari Appa-nya kalau ternyata gen serigala di dalam tubuhnya ada gen serigala betina. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa masalah mutant serigala atau apalah itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Yang jadi masalah sekarang, ia menjadi incaran sebelas jantan penuh nafsu dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka satu atap. Kyungsoo merasa ia menjadi bola di dalam lapangan yang diincar oleh pemain kesebelasan.

Ia membuka tirai kamarnya, tidak ada bulan malam ini. Itu berarti mereka tidak akan menjadi serigala untuk mala mini. Kyungsoo sedikit lega, ia pun bergegas mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di nomor 7, di pinggirnya ada kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bersyukur karena kedua makhluk itu 'mungkin' tidak terlalu berbahaya.

.

.

Luhan terbangun seperti biasa di tengah malam, tapi bukan karena lapar.. karena hal lain yang tiba-tiba menganggunya. Ia mencium aroma yang begitu menggoda dari luar, tepatnya dari kamar Kyungsoo. Luhan sempat bingung, aroma apa yang begitu menggugah seleranya untuk terus menciumnya. Hingga Luhan tepat berada di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia ingin masuk, apa Kyungsoo memakai parfum atau ada sesuatu di dalam sehingga wanginya begitu menggoda dan ia tertarik kemari. Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa, pokoknya seperti itu.

Luhan mematung di depan kamar Kyungsoo, menimang-nimang untuk masuk atau tidak. Ia yakin Kyungsoo mengunci pintunya karena takut oleh teman-teman satu atapnya yang akan masuk dan mengawini Kyungsoo. Oke itu berlebihan menurut Luhan, tapi hal itu bisa saja terjadi dan mungkin aroma ini salah satunya.

"Kyungsoo betina kan? Jangan pikirkan luarnya Lu.. di dalamnya ia kan betina. Astaga aku harus bagaimana, kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Kyungsoo mendesah dibawah tubuhku. Astagaa.." Luhan sudah menggerutu, tangannya mengepal sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo dan..begitu(?)

"Luhan," Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara berat memanggilnya. Itu Kris. "Kau sedang apa di depan kamar Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris

Luhan bingung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa harus terbangun dan berdiri di depan kamar Kyungsoo.

"K-kau s-sendiri? Kenapa? K-kenapa ke lantai dua? Mau a-apa?" Luhan gelagapan ia segera berjalan menghampiri Kris yang sudah berdiri di pinggir tangga. "A-aku mau meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasak, kau kan tahu aku selalu kelaparan saat malam. Dan aku.. aku mau Kyungsoo memasak soup. Ya, hanya itu."

Kris mengangguk paham. "Aku ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo, kau kedapur saja biar aku yang bangunkan."

"Urusan apa?" Luhan memandang Kris curiga. Kris terlihat berpikir beberapa detik.

"Hmm.. anu.. itu Appa. Tadi Appa menelpon padaku karena telpon Kyungsoo tidak diangkat. Katanya mengenai gen-gen itu aku juga tidak paham." Jawab Kris. Luhan mengangguk saja, lalu ia memandang Kris tajam sebelum turun kebawah.

"Cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu dengan Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan lalu menghilang di balik tembok dapur. Kris hanya mengangguk bodoh, ia segera berjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk dua kali. Kyungsoo sempat mendengus sebal karena tidurnya terganggu, tapi ia segera berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa mister penganggunya di tengah malam.

"Hai." Kris tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo saat pria itu membuka pintu.

"K-kris?" Kyungsoo sempat terkejut, lalu tiba-tiba Kris mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dan ia menutup pintu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssstt jangan berisik. Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Do Kyungsoo." Kris sudah menjepit Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya. Ia juga mendorong Kyungsoo ke kasur dan langsung menindihnya.

'Sial' Kyungsoo tidak sadar posisinya saat ini adalah bola yang sedang diincar. Sekarang ia berada di genggaman Kris. Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kris tapi sulit karena tubuh Kris terlalu besar dan kekuatannya lebih kuat.

"Le-lepaskan aku Kris! Lepas!"

"Diamlah. Kenapa kau begitu menggoda Do Kyungsoo? Jadilah milikku, aku sudah tidak tahan." Bisik Kris. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan terus berusaha menolak Kris yang sudah menciumi lehernya.

"Akh! Le-lepas! Kau mabuk yaa? Jangan bercanda, kita sudah seperti saudara kau ingat? Kris hyung? Aakhh—Brengsek! Jangan mengigit dengan taringmu bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman karena Kris terus menghisap lehernya. _Good job_ Kris Wu! Kyungsoo jadi harus memakai syal besok ke sekolah.

"Nggh, jangan terus meronta. Aku akan bermain pelan kalau kau mau menurut." Bisik Kris

"Brengsek! Kris lepas, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ma—hmmppptttt" Kris sudah mencium bibir Kyungsoo brutal, ia menghisap dan mengigit pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus meronta, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan Kris menahannya. Belum lagi Kris menindihnya hingga ruang untuk bergerak sangat sulit.

"Kris?"

Suara Baekhyun. Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menengok kesamping dimana sudah ada Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Baekhyun masih melongo melihat adegan pemerkosaan Kris terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Baekh—hah..hah..hahhh. Tolong aku! Kris menjadi gila." Kyungsoo berbicara setengah mengambil napas. Kris benar-benar sudah menyiksanya dengan tidak memberi ruang untuk mengambil udara.

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris sudah bangun dan membetulkan posisinya. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang membuat aku dan juniorku ini terbangun." Jawab Kris, ia masih merapikan pakaian tidurnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku dari tadi tidur!" Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara desahan kalian. Dan masalah Kyungsoo yang menggoda, memang benar akupun terbangun karena instingku membawaku kemari. Kau lihat? Ekorku bergerak semangat saat aku dekat dengamu." Tutur Baekhyun. Kris menang. Ia menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo.

"Oke-oke aku mengerti dan paham ini karena hormon kalian yang bekerja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Paham?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung menatap Kris dan Baekhyun. "Jadi, keluarlah dari kamarku. Dan untukmu Kris. Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini!" Kyungsoo menunjuk lehernya yang keunguan, ada sedikit darah darah dan goresan.

"Aku kelepasan!" kata Kris

"Tetap saja!" seru Kyungsoo. "Kau hampir memperkosaku tau!"

"Kris sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Besok kita bicarakan lagi, karena ini sudah malam. Maafkan aku juga Kyung, sudah masuk seenaknya kekamarmu dan mengganggu aksinya Kris. Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa. Disaat seperti ini anak itu masih bisa tertawa? Kyungsoo ingin mencakarnya sekarang juga.

"Maafkan aku. Sampai jumpa besok, _sleep well_" Kris berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil membuang napas lega. Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tadinya aku juga hampir memperkosamu tau," Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Tapi aku tidak tega kalau harus bermain _threesome _dengan Kris." Bisik Baekhyun, ia mengelus junior Kyungsoo pelan lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, tapi Baekhyun menindih Kyungsoo. Mengunci setiap pergerakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau manis sekali Kyungsoo, aku menyukainya."

"Wajahmu lebih manis dariku." Kyungsoo menggerutu.

CUP~

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat hampir keluar.

"Sialan kau!" Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, untungnya tidak jadi." Tawa Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau mendengar lagi dan ia memilih untuk keluar dan pergi kedapur. Kenapa saat Kris menciumnya rasanya sangat haus? Ia merasa dehidrasi.

'ZRAAASSHHH'

Kyungsoo baru saja berbelok kedapur ia sudah di sembur oleh air.

"Uhuk..uhukk. astagahhh Kyungsoo maafkan akuu!" Luhan langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Kenapa menyemburku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal. "Dingin tau!"

"Maaf, aku terkejut saat sedang minum kau tiba-tiba kemari. Aku kaget. Aku pikir hantu.."

"Kenapa malam-malam ada di dapur?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia duduk di meja makan dimana Luhan masih sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Aku membuat makanan. Aku lapar." Jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo sempat melirik piring dan saus di meja. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku haus." Luhan mengangguk. Saat ia membersihkan hingga ke leher, ia melihat leher Kyungsoo penuh bekas kemerahan dan keunguan. Luhan menekuk alisnya.

"Kenapa dengan lehermu?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung terkejut dan menutupi lehernya.

"Eung.. ini.. euumm.. gatal. Saking gatalnya aku garuk hingga begini."

"Oh tapi sepertinya parah sekali, membiru seperti itu."

"I-iya memang begitu, kulitku kan sensitif. Sudah ya, aku haus kau kembali saja ke kamar."

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil gelas di lemari. Tapi Luhan tidak kunjung pergi, ia masih menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut, matanya membulat seperti biasa. Ia sudah biasa di peluk dari belakang oleh Tao atau Suho. Tapi Luhan? Ini baru pertama kalinya dan yang membuat ia harus meneguk ludah, Kyungsoo merasa ada tonjolan di selangkangan Luhan yang mengenai kulit bokongnya.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak tapi Luhan memeluknya erat dengan napas yang begitu lembut terasa di lehernya.

"Sebentar saja Kyung.. sebentar saja."

"Kau k-kenapa?"

"Kenapa aroma tubuhmu begitu nyaman Kyungsoo-ya? Aku menyukainya. Rasanya sangat nyaman, dan aku merasa lapar."

Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman karena Luhan tetap mendekapnya di tempat.

"Lu.. le-lepas. Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur."

Luhan tidak mendengar, ia bahkan menciumi pipi Kyungsoo seduktif. Luhan menjilat bibir Kyungsoo pelan membuat Kyungsoo harus mendesah pelan. Ia sudah mendorong Luhan, tapi sama seperti Kris tadi, tubuh Kyungsoo dikuasai oleh Luhan.

"Ngghh.. Luh.. lep..lepasshh"

Luhan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya. Rasanya manis, rasanya memabuk-kan.

Luhan tidak bisa mengontrolnya, ia terus beradu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menyedotnya, ia menghisapnya, ia menggigitnya. Hingga ia tersadar saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya keras. Luhan terkejut. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga hilang kendali seperti tadi?

"Hahhh..haahhhh.. Kauhh sama saja dengan Kris dan Baekhyun. Hhhh.. Semua orang di rumah ini sama saja." Kyungsoo berlari kekamarnya tanpa menatap Luhan sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya" gumamnya pelan.

-0-0-0-

Pagi hari meja makan sudah ramai seperti biasa. Kai dan Sehun sudah tarik menarik ekor seperti biasa. Membuat Suho harus melerai mereka berdua.

"Kai menginjak ekorku lebih dulu!" adu Sehun. Kai sudah mencekik Sehun dan Sehun terus meronta.

"Errrrr! Ekormu menggelitik pantatku. Lain kali jangan duduk di sampingku!" serang Kai

"Hey hey hey! Sehun Kai sudahlah, hal sepele saja jangan di besar-besarkan!" Tegur Suho, tapi mereka berdua masih saling cekik dan saling gigit hingga berguling ke lantai.

"Aduh..aduhh lepaskan!" Kai dan Sehun mengaduh saat telinga berbulu abu-abu dan putih mereka di jewer oleh Xiumin.

"Yakkk! Kuping kalian aku jadikan soup mau? Dengarkan kalau Suho sedang berbicara."

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk. Kai sudah ditarik oleh Lay sementara Sehun tarik oleh Tao. Mereka pun duduk berjauhan walau tatapan mereka saling membunuh.

"Kemana Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kris? Tumben terlambat untuk sarapan." Tanya Chanyeol yang sibuk memasak bersama Chen.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Chen sudah selesai menghidangkan soup daging sapi, dan Baekhyun selesai menyeduh susu untuk para manusia serigala itu.

"Susu adalah minuman paling enak." Kata Tao

"Sebenarnya kita werewolf apa weredog sih?" Tanya Kai. Yang lain mengangguk, tapi tetap meminum susu putih sehat di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan turun tangga bersamaan. Mereka sempat bertatapan tapi Luhan langsung menunduk. Ia masih bersalah karena masalah yang semalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merangkul Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak marah kok. Aku tahu kau sayang padaku kan? Yang kemarin itu karena gen serigala di dalam tubuhmu bereaksi pada aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhku." Kata Kyungsoo

"Kupikir kau akan marah padaku. Aku akan menahannya lain kali." Luhan tersenyum senang. Dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Nah begitu dong. Haha"

.

Luhan sudah duduk di meja makan, dimana semua orang disini makan tanpa menunggunya.

"Kalian tidak menunggu." Luhan cemberut

"Lulu lama sih, sini duduk." Kata Xiumin. Dengan senang hati Luhan segera duduk.

Kyungsoo pun sudah mau duduk di samping Chanyeol, tapi tiba-tiba aksinya terhenti karena makhluk-makhluk di depannya menatap dirinya dengan hikmat dan serius.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ekor mereka sudah bergerak kesana-kemari. Bergerak cepat apalagi saat Kyungsoo berbicara. "Ap—"

Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Semua terdiam. Kris memakaikan syal warna putih miliknya untuk Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk bingung dengan sikap Kris.

"Cuaca sedang buruk, nanti kau bisa flu." Kata Kris. Lalu Kris duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu apa yang Kris lakukan untuk menutupi mahakarya Kris semalam di leher Kyungsoo. Jadi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan meneruskan makannnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Aneh sekali. Sudahlah makan saja, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa makan." Kata Kyungsoo

Mereka pun meneruskan makan, tapi tatapan mereka masih kearah Kyungsoo. Dimana gerakan Kyungsoo begitu menarik daripada daging sapi.

"Aku sudah selesai! Ayok kita berangkat sekolah." Ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka terkejut dan segera melanjutkan makan. "Hey, tumben sekali kalian makan sangat lama. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Jangan lupa masukan ekor dan telinga kalian." Kyungsoo pun meraih tasnya dan pergi keluar.

"Tu-tunggu aku!"

"Kyungsoo tunggu!"

Mereka segera meneguk air putih dan berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh Kyungsoo tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat. Ishh Sehun menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Teriak Kai yang sudah kalang kabut mengejar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menarik tas Kai hingga ia terjungkal.

"Maaf Kai hahaha. Kyungsoo tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Suho

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Luhan

Kyungsoo berhenti di tempat lalu menoleh kebelakang. Ia terkejut saat melihat sebelas laki-laki berlari brutal kearahnya. Matanya membulat dan napasnya seolah terhenti melihat aksi teman satu rumahnya itu.

"Ya tuhan sekarang kenapa lagi?" dengus Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang paling depan, langsung mengatur napasnya saat sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Diikuti yang lainnya yang datang satu persatu.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidakhh tahu..hosh hosh. Rasanyahhh tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu." Jawab Suho

"Suho benar. Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami. Oke?" Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya, begitu pula yang lainnya. Kyungsoo membalas dan mengangguk.

_'Tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo'_

.

.

.

Murid-murid yang lain memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terus menerus di ekori oleh sebelas orang. Ke perpustakaan, ke kelas, ke toilet.

"Kalian tidak belajar apa? Kembali ke kelas kalian sana. Hush hush jangan ganggu!" usir Kyungsoo. Ia mendorong satu-satu teman-temannya itu. seperti anak anjing yang tidak bisa jauh dari induknya. Wajah mereka memelas membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah! Hanya satu jam. Satu jam kedepan kalian menyingkir dan jangan menggikutiku lagi oke!"

Mereka mengangguk walau hatinya sebenarnya kecewa.

.

.

Kai, Luhan dan Lay sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Tapi dari pertama bermain hingga quarter 4 tidak ada satu point yang di cetak.

"Arrgghh kenapa dikepalaku ada Kyungsoo terus?' teriak Kai frustasi. Luhan sudah membanting bola basket ke pinggir dan langsung berbaring di tengah lapangan.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi Kyungsoo menungging di depanku. Ia menggodaku. Alhasil aku harus onani tadi malam." Lay berbicara seperti berbisik, tidak jelas tapi Kai dan Luhan cukup terkejut.

"Haha, aku bahkan memeluk jaket milik Kyungsoo yang ia pinjamkan padaku minggu lalu. Aroma Kyungsoo membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Tadi malam…" Luhan angkat bicara. Ia menatap langit-langit stadion yang terlihat begitu besar. "Tadi malam… aku memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.. aku pun menciumnya. Seperti orang gila."

Kai dan Lay terkejut, mereka langsung menatap Luhan kaget.

"Aku juga yakin Kris melakukan hal lain pada Kyungsoo. Aarrgghh apa ini efek musim kawin serigala seperti kata Appa?" Tanya Luhan. Wajahnya sedikit frustasi saat ini.

"Berapa lama ya?" Tanya Lay

"Apanya?" Kai balik Tanya.

"Musim kawinnya. Lalu kalau kita tidak bisa mengawini Kyungsoo. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Luhan dan Kai menggeleng bersamaan. Satupun tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan makalah Biologi mereka. Kebetulan mereka satu kelompok. Kyungsoo sudah waspada takut-takut Chanyeol akan menyerangnya seperi yang dilakukan Kris dan Luhan semalam.

"Kenapa memakai Syal? Memangnya kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan saja. Kris kebetulan punya syal, jadi aku pinjam padanya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau sudah menemukan buku biota laut-nya? Kenapa aku tidak menemukannya ya? Ah apa salah tempat? Tapi sepertinya disini."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Begitu dalam hingga Kyungsoo menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia bicara sendiri.

"Hey—"

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo, membuat kepala Kyungsoo berada di depan dada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantung Chanyeol berdegup sangat kencang.

_'Mulai lagi..pfftt'_

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Mencium rambut Kyungsoo yang wangi sampo. Ia pun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan dan ia mencium pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo tidak memberontak selagi Chanyeol tidak bermain kasar.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Tao berteriak sambil berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membuat makan malam. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Hmm? Ada apa Tao? Ada kecoa lagi di kamarmu? Yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak ada kecoak. Yang lain sibuk main play stasion di kamar Sehun."

'Selagi aku memasak, mereka bahkan malah bermain game. Sialan!' batin Kyungsoo

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak ikutan?"

"Tao belum mandiiii." Tao mencomot daging asap buatan Kyungsoo.

"Hufft, ya mandi dulu. Ini sudah hampir malam. Ayo mandi nanti langsung makan malam." Kyungsoo mendorong Tao menuju kamar mandi.

"Temani Tao mandi."

_Krik._

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara jangkrik.

Sekarang apa lagi? Ia harus menemani anak panda mandi?

.

.

"Kyungsooo kau masih disana?" teriak Tao

"Neeee" Jawab Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan pergi yaaa"

"Neeee"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Tao bersenandung kecil di bawah shower. Kyungsoo mendengus. Tao memang manja, sangat manja. Tapi Tao tidak pernah meminta temani mandi padanya. Biasanya pada Sehun. Lebih sering pada Kris.

"Kyungsooooo"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bantu akuuuu"

"Hah?"

"Bantu akuuu"

"Apa?"

"Masuklah dan bantu aku sebentar. Jebaaallll!"

Kyungsoo membuang napas berat lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terdiam. Tao baik-baik saja bahkan sudah memakai kimono handuk dengan tampan. Rambut basah, mata sayu, kulit yang seksi. Oh itu sudah biasa.

"Ada ap—"

Tao langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo di dalam kamar mandi. Bahkan air keran yang tidak dimatikan mengalir membuat kaki Kyungsoo basah. Sama seperti bibirnya yang sudah basah oleh Tao.

"Hmmpphhh" Tao mendesah. Mencium Kyungsoo begitu dalam. Lidah mereka bahkan beradu. Kyungsoo hanya membuka mulut untuk mengambil napas, tapi Tao malah menjadikannya sebagai kesempatan untuk menghisap lidah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kyungsoo pelan, ia benar-benar kehabisan napas dan bibirnya agak perih karena di gigit oleh Kris, dihisap oleh Luhan dan sekarang di emut oleh Tao. Walau Kyungsoo tidak tahu bedanya dihisap dan di emut, tapi rasanya ciuman tiap orang itu berbeda.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi saat tidurnya di ganggu oleh Sehun dan Kai. Kedua makhluk itu tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya dan tidur disampingnya. Bahkan satu selimut dengannya. Kyungsoo merasa terhimpit berada di tengah-tengah seperti ini.

"Pergilah Kai, kau menganggu Kyungsoo!" ucap Sehun pedas. Kai tidak mau kalah. Ia mendekap Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau yang harusnya pergi Sehun-ah."

"Kau Kai!"

"Ssssttt kalian bisa membangungkan Baekhyun dan Luhan." Kyungsoo bangkit lalu menatap kedua makhluk itu sebal. "Kalian yang harusnya pergi. Sana kembali ke alam kalian."

"Tidak mau! Kau milikku Kyungsoo!" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, tapi Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo milikku! Bodoh!"

"Milikku! Jangan panggil aku bodoh, kau yang lebih bodoh! Errrr!"

"Ekor pendek!"

"Bulu hitam!"

"Telinga lebar!"

"Hey Chanyeol lebih lebar!"

"Arrrrrrrggghhh menyingkir kalian berdua!" Kyungsoo sudah hampir meledak. Keduanya terdiam lalu mulai tidur di tempat Kyungsoo. "Aku bisa gilaaa"

Hari ini Kyungsoo mendapat pengetahuan baru tentang beberapa teman satu atapnya ini.

Kris bermain kasar awalnya tapi bertanggung jawab pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun itu sering menggodanya, ia tidak berlebihan.

Luhan itu perhatian, Luhan itu teliti. Setiap inci wajahnya harus ia cicipi, harus ia rasakan. Chanyeol itu tidak berani macam-macam, ia lembut. Ia khawatir menyakiti lawannya.

Tao itu manja, akalnya banyak untuk mendapatkannya, tapi ia tidak bertindak terlalu jauh. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia mau dia akan berhenti.

Kalau Kai dan Sehun, mereka ambisius, mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan mereka selalu bertindak tiba-tiba. Secara tidak langsung mereka berkompetisi bukan untuk memperlihatkan siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka berdua. Tapi karena memang ingin mendapatkannya.

Kyungsoo masih bingung, ia masih belum tahu yang lainnya. Suho, Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen. Jadi Kyungsoo masih harus berpikir, siapa yang akan jadi pemilik dirinya seutuhnya?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

Haiiiii :D aku baik kan? Lanjutin ff ini lebih dulu? Hahhahaha. Soalnya ff ini reviewnya banyak sih -_- pada minta di percepat aku kan jadi kepikiran teruuuusshhh (

Maaf kalo ada typo atau bahasa gak nyambung yes :(((

Aku buat ini untuk kalian yang udah baik banget mau baca. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review ngasih semangat dan lain-lain. Maap ga bisa sebut satu-satu. Aku sayang kalian hiks.

Sempet kaget karena ff ini banyak silent readersnya tapi gpp lah, makasih juga udah baca walau ga review.

Mau kenalan sini aja, kita kenalan ihhh udah baca harus kenalan :((

Dan aku mau hiatusssssss…..

…..

…..

….

selama 4 hari /plakk

Doain aku ya kawan, aku ada acara pengabdian pada masyarakat di desa terpencil, terluar, terpelosok, ter-ter ter pokoknya. Karena ga ada sinyal, bahkan ga ada listrik (semoga ada) jadi aku belum bisa apdet apa-apa selama 4 hari. Doain aku ya kawan. Buat kalian yang baca ini, yang ngasih review atau siders pun, doain aku yes ^^

Buat kalian yang UN dan yang Wisuda, selamat yes. Good luck and success! Buat EXO yang KAMBEK! CIYEEEEHHHH AJA YA GUA GAK BISA APDET APA-APA. MANA BAEKHUN JADI GANTENG KAN BRENGSEK BANGET! BANGSAT MEREKA SEMUAAAAAAAAAA! /maap/bow/tetap cintai Kyungsoo/

Kalo gitu, sampai jumpa 4 hari kedepan. Bye bye!

SARANGHAJA!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Rating berubah menjadi M

.

.

.

Sorry for late Update, hope you like it! Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah bukan? Matahari terbit dari timur, burung berkicau dan angin lembut berhembus masuk kedalam celah jendela sebuah kamar di lantai 2. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya, ia menguap meregangkan tubuh kecilnya. Telinga serigala bergerak-gerak tidak lupa dengan ekor cokelat memanjang ikut bergerak juga.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu.. ya.. sekolah libur. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur hari ini bisa libur, ia ingin sekali beristirahat. Rehat sejenak dari segala sesuatu yang menimpanya belakangan ini. Ini mengenai… teman-teman satu rumahnya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan sebelas laki-laki berhormon tinggi menerkamnya tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu bangkit dan menatap dirinya di cermin, ia memegang bibirnya ada sedikit luka. Entah siapa yang melakukannya kemarin, ia tidak ingat. Ia meraba lehernya, ada noda merah keunguan… ini ulah Kris. Atau mungkin Kai? Semalam Kai dan Sehun berkelahi di ranjangnya, tetapi Kai tiba-tiba memeluk dan menggigiti leher kecil Kyungsoo.

"Rumah ini sudah tidak aman.." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas pasrah. Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, bagaimana kalau ia kabur saja? Pergi meninggalkan sebelas sahabatnya disini? Ia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab teman-temannua hilang kendali apalagi sampai berkelahi.

GUBRAG GUDUBRUG GUDUBRAG!

Kyungsoo membuang napas berat, kelakuan serigala-serigala itu lagi pasti. Suara ributnya bisa terdengar sampai kelantai dua. Biasanya Baekhyun yang selalu berisik di kamar sebelah, apalagi kalau Chen dan Chanyeol sudah bergabung. Team penggembira yang bisanya membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur.

GUBRAG GUDUBRUG GUDUBRAG!

"LUHAAAAANNN! SEHUUUNNN! JANGAN BERMAIN BOLA DI RUANG TAMU! AKU SEDANG BACA KORAN!" itu suara Tao. Kyungsoo menahan tawa saat mendengar Tao sedang membaca Koran? Biasanya majalah-majalah yang memaparkan tas dan sepatu mahal.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, tentunya dengan mental yang sudah sangat siap lahir batin. Ia harus mandi dan pergi kerumah sang ayah di laboratorium dekat Universitas Seoul. Ia tiba-tiba berpikiran untuk menemui pria tua itu. Mungkin ia rindu? Bukan! Ia ingin meminta bantuan. Tidak adakah cara lain untuk membuat hidupnya damai? Masa bodoh dengan musim kawin serigala, ia sedang tidak ingin kawin.

"KYUNGSOO!" Pekik Sehun menghentikan tendangan bolanya pada Luhan. Semua yang ada di situ langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kepergok diam-diam berjinjit masuk Kamar mandi.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kyungsoo kau baru bangun jam segini?" Tanya Xiumin. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, sesekali menyeruput kopi yang ia buat.

"Aku sengaja bangun siang, wae? Ada masalah? Aku mau mandi sekarang.." ujar Kyungsoo, ia pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat. Ia menyalakan air, dan mulai melepas pakaiannya. Ia mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah guyuran air shower. Ah begitu segarnya, tidak lupa ia keramas dan memakai sabun baru aroma maskulin milik Kris. Setelah dirasa selesai ia terdiam seketika saat merasa ada yang janggal… Kyungsoo melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. SIAL! Ia lupa membawa handuk dan bajunya sudah basah kecipratan.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah ia harus berjalan ke kamar dalam keadaan telanjang, Kai dan Luhan juga sering seperti itu. hanya saja sekarang masalahnya beda. Ia bisa dimangsa dan tewas seketika kalau berjalan kekamar dengan keadaan bugil.

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo sayang, kau didalam? Jangan terlalu lama mandinya nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Itu suara Suho yang memanggil. Najis, Kyungsoo yakin itu modusannya Suho.

"Suho-ya.." panggil Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Iya?"

"Bisakah.. kau ambilkan aku handuk? Aku lupa.. ada di jemuran." Teriak Kyungsoo

"….."

"Hey! Suho kau masih disana?"

"Ah-iya! Tunggu sebentar.."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Ia pun memilih untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan angin selagi menunggu handuk yang Suho bawa.

"Kyung-" panggil Suho.

"Sudah? Cepatlah aku dingin.."

"I-iya.. buka dulu pintunya."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, ia pun memutar kenop pintu dan menjulurkan tangannya keluar.

"Mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"I-ini.."

Kyungsoo meraba-raba sekitar, ia menekuk alis.

"Suho jangan bercanda, cepatlah."

Tiba-tiba Suho memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"OH! Tidak jangan lagi!" teriak Kyungsoo. Suho segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mendorong Kyungsoo ke tembok.

Ia terdiam sejenak melihat Kyungsoo dengan kondisi telanjang dan oh my god! Little Kyungsoo imut sekali.

"Brengsek, kau menipuku. Pergi sana, sebelum aku marah!" bentak Kyungsoo. Suho hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan menahannya, sampai kau siap dan memilih siapa diantara kami yang akan melakukan itu padamu." Suho tersenyum bak malaikat lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Ia pun memakaikan kimono handuk pada Kyunsoo. Setelah itu dia pergi, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo berlari kekamar dan berpakaian. Tidak lupa ia harus menyingkirkan tatapan mesum serigala-serigala itu. Bagi Kyungsoo mereka terlihat seperti bocah kelaparan.

.

.

.

"YAK! APPA! Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo merengek di depan pria paruh baya berseragam serba putih. Pria itu tidak mengihiraukan rengekan anak angkatnya yang satu ini. Ia sibuk memasukan cairan anu dengan carian anu dan jadilah anu(?).

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kau merubah aku menjadi Jantan."

"Prof. sepertinya percobaan kita berhasil, tikus itu memiliki dua kepala sekarang." Ucap Park Jinyoung salah satu rekan kerja Prof. Sooman ayahnya Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya merasa di acuhkan oleh sang ayah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk diatas meja, membiarkan ekornya kembali menjuntai kebawah. Memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang ayahnya sedang kerjakan. Lama kelamaan ia mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

Sehun berguling di tengah rumah, ia memperhatikan Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih asyik bermain futsal dihalaman belakang. Sementara Kai teman main alias teman bergulatnya malah tidur di teras. Suho dan Kris menonton tv, sementara Chanyeol dan Chen sibuk bermain kartu. Sungguh hari minggu yang menyebalkan. Badan mereka rasanya lemas dan sering pusing mendadak. Mereka benar-benar harus berada di dekat Kyungsoo, mereka butuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bangun ini sudah sore." Sooman menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyungsoo sedikit napsu karena tidak mau bangun terus.

"Astaga, berapa jam aku tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"5 jam, ayo cepat pulang. Mereka membutuhkanmu." Kata Sooman. Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

"Lay bisa memasak kan?"

"Bukan, bukan makanan… tapi.. kau tahu sendiri kan? Kyungsoo kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?"

"Mereka tidak kasihan padaku. Aku tidak mau di jebolin oleh salah satu dari mereka."

"Tapi sudah hukum alamnya seperti itu. mereka akan tersiksa kalau tidak segera melampiaskan hasrat kawin nya."

"Lalu, kalau aku dan salah satu dari mereka sudah melakukannya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Yang lainnya bagaimana?"

"…..Ini salahku." Sooman tiba-tiba menunduk dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Prof. JYP masih ada disini. Ia ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan sang Ayah.

"Kasus ini sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu, dimana Prof. YG mengembangkan Mutan monster. Lima anak manusia menjadi mutan, memiliki tanduk dan ekor. Yah, sama sepertimu lah Kyungsoo. Bedanya mereka Monster, dan kau hanya serigala." Prof. JYP mulai angkat bicara. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu?"

"Kelima mutan ciptaan Prof. YG meninggal, mereka saling bertarung dan berebut merebutkan yang si betina."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Setelah empat jantan meninggal, si betina yang sedang berkembang sendirian dan akhirnya meninggal juga karena tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya. Kau pasti mengerti kan? Jantan-betina mereka saling terikat. Hanya saja, hidup adalah pertarungan. Menang atau Kalah itu sudah resiko. Hidup atau mati itu juga sudah menjadi menu yang harus kita ambil."

"Harusnya aku lebih teliti saat itu." timpal Prof. Sooman

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menunduk dan terus merasa bersalah pada sebelas sahabatnya itu. mereka sudah seperti saudara sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan saudaranya saling berkelahi dan ujung-ujungnya meninggal? Astaga, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tetap ingin berada disini? Membiarkan para jantan-jantan itu merana?" Prof. JYP terlihat begitu serius, apalagi wajah Kyungsoo yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, jangan lupa beli daging di supermarket dan ini uangnya.." Prof. Sooman memberikan sejumlah uang pada Kyungsoo. Ia lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Kau pasti bisa, lagipula mereka tampan kan? Kau bilang mereka idola di Sekolah."

"…..ya terus?"

"Aku akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan akhirnya kembali pulang ke rumah tercinta. Rumah yang sudah di tinggali olehnya selama sekitar… 17 tahun? Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

Prof. Sooman kembali berhadapan dengan Prof. JYP.

"Tentang Prof. YG dan anak-anaknya, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sooman. JYP tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Si YG dan kelima anaknya sedang berlibur di Jepang, tidak ada yang meninggal kecuali si Jiyong yang sering ditiduri yang lainnya."

"Sialan kau menipu anakku."

"Tapi sebagian ada yang benar…"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kyungsoo membuka pintu, rumah nampak sepi dan para penghuni pasti sudah terlelap. Iapun memasukan daging yang ia beli ke dalam kulkas kemudian menyalakan tv.

"Kyungsoo?" Xiumin menyapanya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Min, kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Mana mungkin aku tidur? Tugas sekolah benar-benar menggangguku."

"Tugas?" Kyungsoo terheran, ia dan Xiumin satu kelas tetapi sepertinya tidak ada tugas.

"Iya, tugas tambahan dan Kyuhyun saem."

"Kok?"

"Ini karena aku ketahuan masturbasi di toilet, ia lalu menuduhku suka menonton video porno. Apa wajahku terlihat mesum seperti Kai?" Xiumin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menggeleng, wajah Xiumin malahan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu eoh?"

"Ya.. karena… aku melihatmu berkeringat setelah bermain basket."

Hening, Kyungsoo mulai menjaga jarak dengan Xiumin. Selucu apapun tampang Xiumin, tetap saja ia adalah Pejantan dan Kyungsoo adalah betina.

"Kyung…" bisik Xiumin lembut, sangat lembut hingga rasanya seperti menggelitik telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ap…pa?"

"Bisakah kau melakukan 'itu' denganku? Aku sangat tersiksa.."

"A-aku.. butuh waktu. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf.."

Xiumin mengangguk lalu menatap televisi dan mengganti-ganti chanel. Suasana terasa canggung saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu Kakak kandungku sendiri.." tambah Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mencium aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menggoda. Ia menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo, dan si lawan main hanya bisa diam. Ia ingin menangis saja orang yang sudah ia anggap Kakak melakukan hal seperti ini.

Dibalik pintu nomor 1, ada Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang di ciumi oleh Xiumin. Hatinya memanas dan dan amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kris memang menyukai Kyungsoo dari awal, bukan karena hasrat ingin mengawini… tetapi karena benar-benar menyukainya.

.

.

.

Kai tidur di kamar Baekhyun. Alasannya karena takut sehabis menonton The Conjuring bersama Chen dan Sehun. Dan kenapa ia memilih kamar Baekhyun? Karena kamar Baekhyun dekat dengan kamarnya Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah menawari, tetapi si setan kecil bernama Sehun tiba-tiba masuk dan tidur di kamar Luhan. Di lantai dua hanya ada tiga kamar, dan kamar yang tengah adalah kamarnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo, ia sudah pulang dan berada di lantai satu." Kata Kai, Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain handphone mengangguk.

"Menurutmu? Siapa yang berhasil melakukan 'anu' pada Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dengan pedenya Kai menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Saya!"

"Salah!"

"Eh? Tidak mungkin! Lalu siapa? Suho? Ia kan merasa paling berkuasa, dan Kyungsoo lemah di depan Suho."

"Masih salah!"

"Ha? Lalu? Kris?"

"Kris kan Straight." Ujar Baekhyun "Ia sudah lama menyukai Suzy."

"Halah, itu hanya kedok. Ia menyukai Suzy karena tahu kalau Suzy menyukai Kyungsoo."

"Maksudmu Kai?"

"Kris menyukai Kyungsoo. Kau tidak sadar?"

"Oh! Pantas saja.."

"Pasti Kris jawabannya."

"TETOT! MASIH SALAH!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kai.

"Aw, sakit! Lalu siapa?"

"Jawabannya adalah…. Byun Baekhyun! Ah Kyungsoo… membayangkannya saja ayamku sudah berdiri tegak."

"Sialan kau." Jongin segera meninju pelan bahu Baekhyun. Dan mereka pun akhirnya tidur dengan pulas setelah melakukan Blowjob secara bergantian untuk melampiaskan hawa nafsu mereka karena aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang terangsang oleh kegiatannya dengan Xiumin begitu menyeruak.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Next Chapter?


End file.
